Finding The, Together
by Izzycullen6
Summary: summary inside " The sequal to james potter and severus snape are rivals'
1. Summary

Finding Them Together

Is the _sequel_ to _James potter and Severus Snape are rivals_

In this story at Bill and Fleur's wedding, the Death Eaters and Draco Malfoy turn up, a fight breaks out. Draco tells Harry his parents are alive are, held

captive by death eaters in France, and that he has a younger sister Ginny's age that was taken away by Voldermort at birth. To track down Lily and James, they need to break Sirius out of prison and find out where Moony(Remus Lupin) is hiding. To be able the reunite the lost Marauder with his family and friends.


	2. A Family Secret

A Family secret

Rose turned around and faced Severus who was so shock he was speechless his mouth was just open.

"Severus close your mouth, I know you always loved me but I know you loved lily first"rose said as she walked over to Severus

"I was lily's best friend she never told me she had a twin" Severus said after finally finding his voice

"That's because lily never knew about Rose until the day she died" said Dumbledore

Harry was still speechless his mother had a twin an identical twin and professor Snape was married to her, Sofia was his cousin he had family nice loving family not like the Dursley's. "Dumbledore if it is okay with you and Harry wants to, can he come live with us instead of with my older sister" rose said looking at Harry motherly

" It is ok with me if Harry wants too" Dumbledore said

"Harry do you want to live with us instead of the Dursley's?" Rose asked as she walked over to him

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Sofia said hoping that Harry would accept so she could have her cousin with her.

"That would be great Aunty Rose thank you very much" Harry said then he gave Rose and Sofia

a hug.

" I guess since you're my nephew and you are going to live with us I can't be mean to you any more or rose and Sofia would have my neck" Severus said and then he shook hands with Harry

_**The next morning **_

as Harry and Sofia headed for transfiguration Draco, Crab and Goyle confronted Sofia.

" hey little rich girl aren't you a mud blood, the little daughter of muggles who live in France they must of wanted to get read of you so bad to have transferred you to Hogwarts"said Draco and then Crab and Gayle sneered

"leave my cousin alone Malfoy go find someone else to scare" Harry said trying to protect Sofia

"she's not you cousin scar head you have no family except the muggles you live with" Draco snapped back

" Mr Malfoy and you to goons leave my daughter and nephew alone 100 points each" said Severus as he walked up to the group.

" daughter……Nephew….."stuttered Draco

"yes you heard me right, leave my daughter and nephew alone" Snape said as he frowned at Draco

"That can't be your married to professor Cenclaire" Draco said "Rose's last name isn't Cenclaire, she was raised by her aunt and uncle in France, really last name is Evan's as she is Lily Potter's twin sister" Severus said and with that he made his way to the dungeons.


	3. New Family

**New Family**

**At dinner that night everyone knew about Sofia being snape's daughter and Harry his nephew**

"**hey Sofia how are you" asked Ginny as she sat between Sofia and Harry "I'm alright Ginny just sick of people asking me if Snape is my dad that's all, I can't wait to go home tomorrow" exclaimed Sofia **

"**neither can I ,Harry my mum is going to write to the dursleys and ask if you can come to our house early for the wedding of bill and fleur, "Sofia tell your family they are invited of course" said Ginny **

"**Ginny there is something I need to tell you I'm not going back to the dursleys" said Harry **

"**why not don't you have to" Ginny asked nervously**

" **No I don't because Sofia and her family are also mine so Dumbledore is allowing me to go stay with them" Harry explained **

"**So you are going to live with Sofia and her family now that's great "Ginny said trying to hide her disappointment**

"**don't worry ginny I will be there for bill and Fleur's wedding" harry said reassuring ginny.**

_**The Next Day**_

Harry woke up got dressed and finished packing his trunk, today he was going home with Sofia and her parents, he didn't have to go back to the dursleys any more for once he was happy to be going home. As he walked down the spiral stair case too the common room he saw ginny siting in front of the woke up and thought "I can't believe I have a family" and he got up to finish packing his bag to go home, and for once he was looking forward to it.

Once he was finished he went down to the common room to find it empty exept for ginny his beautiful girlfriend.

"hey ginny" he said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around.

"hi Harry" she said as she gave him peck on the check ad snuggled into his arm.

as he sat down next to her on the couch he asked "What are you doing up so early" 

"Just thinking Harry" She said as she turned around to look at him "About what" Harry asked as he put his arms around ginny and pull her closer to him

"Just about how crazy this year has been and how everything has changed so quickly it is not rightm " Ginny said then she looked up to see that harry had a worried look on his face "Don't worry about it Harry it's probably nothing let's go to breakfast" ginny ssaid as she sat up out of harry's arms and took his hand as they walked down to breakfast___But what they did not know was that it would be the last time _


End file.
